Volver a Amar
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: mundo alterno. Samuel Hino es un chico de 18 años que trabaja haciendo postres en el cafe y restaurante El Crown, todo entorno a el es un misteri pues solo unos pocos conocen su pasado. Y todo estaba bien hasta que conocio a Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no son mios, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino soy hija unica y heredera del grupo Tsukino, la mas grande cadena de Hoteles y con mayor renombre en todo el mundo. Una cadena que mis padres empezaron. Mi padre Apolo Tsukino y mi madre Selene Tsukino murieron cuando yo tenia 8 años.  
En ese tiempo yo me encontraba en un internado para señoritas, en ese lugar conoci a mis mejores amigas, o casi hermanas que me apoyaron desde el preescolar. Gracias a ellas sali adelante cuando crei que lo habia perdido todo, mis padres me habian dejado todo pero yo era muy pequeña para tomar las riendas por lo que dejaron a alguien a mi cargo, una pareja que eran empleados de mi padre, Artemis Moon era el abogado de mis padres y apesar de que el solo tenia 20 años mis padres confiaban mucho en él y su futura esposa Luna Moon de 16 años. Mi padre habia conocido a Artemis antes de que yo naciera y mi padre lo saco de las calles y lo adopto por lo tanto es mi hemano mayor, el estaba tan agradecido con mis padres que no acepto nada mas que lo necesario de mis padres. El y yo eramos muy unidos apesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, el estaba proximo a casarse con una hija de una de las sirvientas cuando el avion de mis padres se estrecho. Mi hermano y Luna habian sido otro de los pilares que me sostenia.  
Cuando cumpli 12 años mi hermano habia pedido un permiso especial en el internado para que me dejaran pasar con él unos dias, y fueron de los mejores dias de mi vida, hasta que un dia antes de volver al internado una pareja y 3 jovenes llegaron a cambiar mi mundo. Eran la familia Kou un de los socios de mi padre, Taichi y Diana Kou. El hombre llego exigiendo hablar con mi hermano y fue cuando ambos descubrimos que yo habia sido prometida a uno de los hijos de los Kou cuando era una bebe. El hombre traia unos papeles firmados y por mas que Luna y Artemis pelearon no habia forma de evitar que cuando cumpliera 16 años me casara con una de los Kou. Yo solo podia abrazar con todas mis fuersas a Luna, mientras mojaba su blusa.  
Al dia siguiente regrese al internado con los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar y por no dormir, no culpaba a Artemis pues sabia que él no tenia la culpa. Sabia que las palabras que me dio antes de subir al carro en la mañana eran verdad, sabia que haria todo lo que estubiera asu alcance para que no tuviera que cumplir con el acuerdo. Asi como habia hecho de todo para evitar que me casara con el hijo mayor de los Kou, Taiki Kou (17 años) el habia dicho que no le interesaba una bebe como yo. Por lo que quedaban el segundo y tercer hijo, Yaten Kou de 15 años y Seiya Kou de 13 años. Cuando mis amigas me vieron y preguntaron que me habia pasado volvi a llorar mientras intentaba contarles todo lo que me habia pasado, Rei y Mina Furuhata eran un par de mellizas, uno estaba tan loca como la otra pero mientras Rei era normalmente algo brusca, Mina era todo amor y dulcura...pero al hacerlas enojar Rei era como un demonio y Mina, Mina era el mismo diablo personificado, amabas tenian el mismo fisico, el mismo peso, altura, tono de voz pero Rei tenia el cabello negro y los ojos viletas y Mina rubia y de ojos azules podrias llegar a confundirlas y de hecho hacia 4 años su hermano mayor les habia regalado unas pelucas y lentes de contacto con los que se la pasaban cambiando de lugar.  
Cuando cumpli 14 años Artemis y Luna me pidieron perdon por no poder ayudarme en cuanto mi cituacion y a los 15 estaba completamente resignada a que debia casarme con uno de los Kou, ese año comence a recibir la visita del señor kou y de Yaten y Seiya pero Yaten se intereso mucho en Mina o en la que el cria que era Mina pues en realidad era Rei la que estaba conmigo mientras Mina vestida de Rei presentaba el examen de Quimica pues Mina y yo habiamos salido exentas y la quimica no se le daba a Rei.  
El señor Kou al ver el interes de Yaten por mi amiga y el de Seiya por mi decidio que seria Seiya el que se casaria comigo al cumplir los 16. Seiya era...demasiado atento y para cuando cumpli 16 estaba enamorada de el, desde un año antes comezo a mandarme cartas y flores al internado, asi como collares y demas. Por lo que cuando la boda se comenzo a planear yo realmente era feliz. Artemis y Luna estaban tranquilos al ver mi entusiasmo, alegria asi como el deseo y esperanza por cumplir mi sueño... tener una familia como la que un dia habia perdido.  
Entusiasmo y Alegria que termino despues de la luna de miel al enterarme que no podria volver a mis amigas y que no podria estudiar...y mi esperanza fue muriendo cada dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Un año despues de mi boda habia perdido el contacto con casi todos los que conocia...con los unicos que mantenia contacto era con mi hermano Artemis y Luna la cual simpre habia visto como una hermana. Luna solo venia una vez cada 2 meses pues no viviamos muy cerca y tanto ella como Artemis estaban muy ocupados, pues en el testamento de mis padres quedo estipulado que el se haria cargo de todo hasta que yo cumpliera 22 años por lo tanto era Luna la que me traia noticias sobre las locas de mis amigas y lo ultimo que super es que se habian cambiado a una escuela normal de la cual pudieran salir en la tarde y volver a casa o mas bien a ayudar a Drew en el cafe.  
Siempre intentaba sonreir cuando Luna venia, intentaba parecer tan llena de alegria mientras trataba de ocultar los moretes que Seiya me dejaba...

Para ese entonces ya no recurdaba cuando habia sido la primera vez que me pego, pero estaba segura que era mi culpa...simpre lo era, Seiya era muy celoso y yo...demasiado amable. En ese entonces estaba tan ciega, cria que me amaba tanto como yo a él, yo lo amaba tanto que siempre lo perdonaba, ademas yo siempre me lo ganaba, le sonreia a todos los que estaban en la casa y eso era lo que le molestaba, pero el seguia siendo tan detallista conmigo, organizaba cenas romanticas en el cuarto, siempre me traia una rosa, bombones.

El aun estaba estudiando, y su padre le habia dicho que el se quedaria con el 50% de las aerolinias kou, por lo que entendi que eso era una gran presion para el, siempre intentaba apoyarlo en todo o al menos en lo que yo podia, esa presion era por la que habiamos acordado en no buscar familia pronto pues ambos aun era muy jovenes y Seiya me habia dicho que el queria esperar hasta que yo tuviera 18, por lo que solo faltaba un año...

Un año el cual yo deseaba que pasara tan pronto...ansiaba tenr un bebe. Con eso seriamos una familia completa y eso significaria que estaria un paso mas serca de mi sueño.

Los hermanos de Seiya estaban fuera del pais, tanto Taiki como Yaten se habian ido a estudiar a estados unidos y el señor Kou se fue a corea del sur par ahacerse cargo algo, al principio me deprimi un poco pues despues de casarme habia descuvierto que el señor Kou no era tan malo como crei al principio, era un buen hombre, amaba a sus hijos y me habia tomado cariño y yo a el. La casa se sentia vacia sin los hermanos de Seiya y sin el señor kou, la señora Kou se habia ido tiempo despues pero al parecer ni Seiya sabia a donde.

Seis meses despues Luna me informo que no podriamos vernos por un tiempo pues habia surguido un ploblema en uno de los nuevos hoteles de inglaterra y mi hermano tenia que ir personalmente a resolverlo, Luna habia dicho que se quedaria pero yo sabia cuanto amaba ella ami hermano por lo que la alente para que fuera con el... Me sentia tan sola que pense que talvez debia empezar a ver un doctor para ver si todo estaba bien en caso de que me embarazara, despues de todo faltaban 4 meses para mi cumpleaños 18. Ademas hacia dias que Seiya ya no me pegaba, ni me gritaba por fin me habia ganado su confianza y los celos parecian haber desaparecido.

Cuando fui con el doctor al principio de dio mucha pena pero despues pense que era algo normal, despues de todo era una mujer casada. El doctor era un hombre muy amable se llamaba Soushi Tomoe y despues de 2 meses ya era mi medico de cabecera. Para mi cumpleaños recibi la llamada de Luna y de Artemis felicitandome y pidiendome perdon por no estar junto ami, Incluso el Señor Kou mando un areglo de flores.

Alas 12 del dia sentia que este seria uno de los mejores dias y solo iba a la mitad, Seiya me habia dicho que no podria estar conmigo en la mañana pero que en la noche cenariamos en el cuarto a la luz de las velas, cuando fueron las 1:30 sali al estacionamiento y me busque a Nicolas, el chofer que el Señor Kou habia asignado para mi, me llevo al hospital y como simpre espero en el carro hasta que yo saliera, hoy tenia mi cita con el doctor Tomoe...cuando el doctor me dio los resultados no pude evitar llorar de la alegria, estaba embarazada por fin habia dado un paso mas para alcanzar mi sueño...por fin tendria una familia, el doctor comparti ami alegria y me habia dado vitaminas y indicaciones al tiempo que me felicitaba y me daba una caja de parte de su Hija Hotaru.

Hacia unas semanas habia conocido a su Hija la cual fue a verlo mientras el daba consulta, Hotaru era 3 años mas chica que yo era tan blanca como yo, tenia el cabello negro corto y tenia unos hermosos ojos violetas por alguna razon me recordaba a Rei, para mi suerte el logo de su uniforme era el mismo el que luna me habia dicho que Rei y Mina iban pero en ese momento no le habia dado importancia, pues hablamos de muchas cosas desde ropa hasta chicos, cosas de chica habia dicho el doctor lo cual nos habia causado gracia a las 2 despues de eso no la habia visto pues al parecer estaba de vacaciones al parecer para mi cumpleaños ya habia vuelto.  
La caja que me habia dado el doctor era una confirmacion de que Hotaru estaba devuelta, hice una cita para el siguiente mes donde el doctor Tomoe prometio hacerme una ecografia para ver a mi bebe...mi bebe, estaba tan feliz que no podia creerlo, en definitiva este seria el mejor dia de mi vida, cuando sali del hospital Nicolas me estaba esperando le pedi que antes de llegar a casa hicieramos una parada en el centro comercial, mientras llegabamos abri la caja que me habia mandado Hotaru, habia un cadena con un dije en forma de media luna y acunada en ella habia un corazón. Era hermoso apesar de no ser de oro o plata era un hermoso obsequio. Termine poniendomelo antes de que el carro parara frente al centro comercial.

Regrese a casa antes de las 5 de la tarde, al llegar a mi recamara encontre en la cama un hermoso vestido, de color fiusha strapless con el corte de corazon, justo bajo el pecho un liston grueso negro y sobre el una rosa igualmente negra, despues de esta el vestido caia en pequeñas capas casi hasta mis rodillas. Junto al vestido habia una nota que tenia escrito: "con amor Seiya" Me meti a bañar feliz y para cuando sali a arreglarme varias sirvientas estaban acomodando velas, flores, platos y cubierto...seria una cena hermosa.

Gracias elianamz-bv me dio mucho gusto, intentare no defraudarte :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Seiya no tardaba en llegar y yo ya estaba lista, los esperaba sentada en la mesa que habian colocado en el cuarto, en la mesa estaba una pequeña caja y el contenido le daria una sorpesa. Cuando Seiya llego tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, camino hasta mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que me decia feliz cumpleaños, se sento frente ami y comenzaron a servir la cena, en cuanto terminaron todos se retiraron dejandonos solo y fue entonces que Seiya noto la caja que estaba en la mesa y se sorprendio a saber que le habia comprado algo el dia de mi cumpleaños.

Cuando lo abrio pude apreciar la cara de sorpresa en su rostro, primero al ver el resultado de los analisis y despues al ver el los zapatitos de bebe, se levanto y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro mientras yo lo miraba enter divertida y ansiosa...de repente se detuvo, estaba dandome la espalda pero pude ver como arrugaba la hoja y la arrojaba, vuando volteo se veia tan enojado que me dio miedo, se acerco y por intisto me levante y camine hacia atras pero el fue mas rapido y me tomo del brazo, me jalo y me arrojo al suelo con tal fuerza...

Nunca lo habia visto asi, me golpeo como nunca lo habia hecho, me jalo del cabello y me obligo a seguirlos fuera del cuarto, cuando salimos al pasillo varias de las muchachas del servicio se encontraban ahi y lo unico que hicieron fue ahogar un gemido de sopresa o talvez de lastima, me guio hasta el ala izquierda y me arrojo en un lo que parecia ser un cuarto, cerro la puesta con llave. Al escuchar eso deje de llorar en silencio y entre mis gemidos escuche como ordenaba que nadie debia abrir la puesta a menos que quisiera quedarse sin empleo, no supe cuanto tiempo paso para que me quedara dormida pegada a la puesta, me desperte adolorida y por la luz que entraba de una ventana entendi que era de dia.

Me levante y pude ver el cuarto, el cual solo contaba con un closet, un estritorio y una silla, no habia nada mas, aun no entendia que era lo que hacia ahi adentro...El no me habia dicho nada solo se habia lanzado contra mi, me dolia todo y note que en mis brazos habia demasiados moretes como para ocultarlos, agradeci que Luna y Artemis no estuviera en Japon, en todo el dia nadie se acerco al cuarto y por mas que grite no consegui nada, cuando pense en la ventana en una opcion para salir, pero lo descarte automaticamente al notar que estaba en el tercer piso, en la noche ya no solo estaba adolorida y cansada ahora el hambre que tenia era atros.

Ya estaba dormida cuando escuche ruidos, mire hacia la puesta pero no se veia sombras o luz bajo ella, segundos despues escuche un toquido...al principio me asute pero despues de un momento descubri el origen, el cual era la ventana, me levante cojeando y me acerque a la ventana, me sorprendi al ver a Nicolas pegado a la ventana del tercer piso, me pido que abriear la ventana y lo hice, me preocupaba que el pobre callera. Nicolas entro con una cuerda de la cual lanzo un estremo y despues de un momento comenzo a recogerla nuevamente, yo solo lo miraba sin entender hasta que note como en el estremo que habia arrojado ahora habia amarrada una canasta, momentos despues una de las sirvientas subio por la escalera y mientras Nicolas sacaba las cosas de la canasta, saco algo de ella y despues tomo la silla, se subio para poner un...un foco.

Cuando Bajo y lo prendio se sorprendio al verme, el solo desvio la mirada y apreto los puños mientras Unazuki sacaba una sabana del armario y me cubria, entre Nicolas y Unazuki me dijieron que Seiya les habia prohibido acercarse al ala izq de la casa, abrir la puerta y dejarle salir asi como alimentarla.

Tambien me dijieron que Seiya habia salido hacia una hora por lo que todos planeraron como llegar al cuarto donde me encontraba para saber como estaba por lo que habian subido una escalera al segundo piso y la habian sacado al balcon y de ese modo es que habian llegado. Nicolas bajo dejandome a solas con Unazuki la cual curo algunas de mis herdidas guardo las cosas en uno de los cajos del escritorio y me ayudo a sacar todas las sabanas y colchas que habia en el closet para poder impovisarme una cama me llevo algo de comida y fruta. Antes de irse se disculpo por parte de todos por no poder hacer mas por mi y me dijo que mientras Seiya estuviera en la casa ellos no podrian mandarme comida que solo podrian hacerlo por las noches mientras el dormia y cuando saliera. Y Alan el chofer de Seiya les avisaria cuando ya fueran para la casa.

Habian intentado comunicarse con Artemis y Luna pero ninguno sabia como o donde encontrarlos por lo que habian decidido esperar a que Luna llamara, pero lo habian hecho el dia de mi cumpleaños por lo que tardaria casi un mes en llamar y aun cuando varios de los empleados tenian miedo de que Seiya cumpliera su palabra y los corriera ellos tambien me apoyaban a mi e incluso me alentaron a escaparme de la casa, pero yo no tenia ningun lado a donde ir, Seiya era mi esposo y yo lo amaba...como podia dejarlo.

La comida que subian no era mucha puesto que Seiya comenzo a checar cuanta comida hacian de modo que no hicieran de mas y de algun modo me la dieran, por lo que despues del segundo dia solo me llevaban frutas y agua. Despues de 8 dias Seiya por fin se digno a abria la puerta y reviso todo, hacia mas de 1 hr Nicolas se habia llevado todo rastro de que alguien aparte de mi hubiera estado en ese cuarto, me arme de valor y le pregunte el por que de esto y la respuesta me dejo helada.

_"eres una estupida, lo que quieres es arruinarme la vida con un estupido mocoso, ni siquiera se si es mio cuando le coqueteas a cualquier tipo con el que se te cruza, crees que soy tan tonto como para creer que es mio...dime Serenity...dime si puedes acegurarme que esa cosa sea mia"_

Yo lo amaba solo a el como podia creer que el dudara de mi, de se el padre de mi bebe, no sabia que decir las palabaras no me salian de la garganta y eso parecio molestarlo aun mas.

_"eres solo una zorra Serenity, una zorra la cual solo quiere una buena cojida, eso es lo que eres y asi es como te tratare de ahora en adelante"_

Se acerco hacia mi y rompio lo poco que quedaba del vestido que me habia regalado me arrojo sobre el escritorio y me puso boca abajo al tiempo que me penetraba por detras...nunca habia hecho eso, simpre era un poco brusco al hacer el amor pero nunca me habia hecho daño y ahora lo estaba haciendo, comence a gritar e intentar apartarme pero solo consegui que una de sus manos presionara mi cabeza en el escritorio, cuando termino me golpeo en la cara, el unico lugar que no habia golpeado antes...cai en el piso e intente abrasarme ami misma, pero el se subio en mi y me separo las piernas bruscamente y volvio a violarme cuando termino me volvio a golper y nuevamente me dejo sola.

En la noche Unazuki subio y se asuto al verme, tenia el labio abierto y la ceja, la sangre seca pegada a la piel, tenia las uñas llenas de piel que habia conseguido arrancarle, Unazuki dijo que Alan le habia dicho que Seiya tenia rasguños en la cara y el cuello por lo que todos en la casa se habian asustado, pero no podian hacer nada hasta que Seiya durmiera. Unazuki se quedo esa noche conmigo mientras yo lloraba. Ala mañana siguiente nos acababamos de despertar cuando escuchamos pasos afuera, asustadas Unazuki se metio en el closet y yo le avente todas las colchas y sambanas en cima solo dejando una para taparme, termine antes de que Seiya abriera por completo la puerta.

Se veia mas calmado pero algo en sus ojos me daba miedo, me hacia sentir ganas de salir corriendo sin importar que no tuviera a donde ir o que fuera mi esposo, sabia que aun lo amaba pero aun asi no soportaba que estuviera junto ami, en el mismo cuarto. Aprete la sabana con la que cuibria mi desnudes al ver que el se acercaba lentamente hacia mi y comence a temblar cuando note que no habia cerrado bien la puerta del closet...tenia miedo de que lastimara a Unazuki o a cualquiera de las sirvientas, me tomo de un brazo y me jalo suavemente y me llevo con el por el pasillo, cuando llegamos al cuarto cerro la puesta y me llevo hasta la cama me pidio que me sentara pero no podia.

Aun temblaba ante su contacto mientras me limpiaba las heridad, me pidio perdon e intento besarme pero me aleje de el, pense que me volveria a golper por rechazarlo pero no lo hizo solo me dijo que me bañara que pediria que me trajieran comida y despues saldriamos para ver a un medico, siguio pidiendo perdon y despues de un momento comenzo a llorar, me di la vuelta y camine al baño y cerre la puesta tras de mi, me bañe esperando que el dolor se fuera con el agua, pero no se fue me dolia aun mas, cuando sali del baño Seiya no estaba en el cuarto, pero habia comida, envuelta en la bata camine lo mas rapido que pude hasta llegar a la puerta y la cerre, lentamente me vesti y pude ver todas las marcar que mi cuerpo tenia, en el espejo del baño ya habia visto varias sobre todo las de la cara, el labio aun lo tenia inchado al igual que el ojo.

Intente ignorarlo y termine de vestirme busque una playera sencilla y un pants, comence a comer y cuando estaba por terminar alguien peleo con la puerta para entras me levante y abri por dentro y Seiya entro lentamente como si me pidiera permiso, se sento en la cama y espero en silencio a que terminara de comer y entonces me dijo que debiamos a ver un doctor para saber sobre mi estado, creyendo que deseaba que criaramos a nuestro hijo una parte del miedo se fue, pero entonces me explico que el no lo queria, que el queria que yo abortara, no podia creerlo simplemente no podia ser cierto...sali corriendo de ahi despues de que dijo que no importara como el se desaria de nuestro bebe.

Lo que paso despues aun me atormenta en las noches...


	4. Chapter 4

**Volver a Amar**

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

1 año despues

En la oscuridad de su cuarto un joven de cabellos cortos negros y ojos azul cielo se levanta asustado a media noche, se encuentra llorando y sudando mientras se abraza a si mismo, despues de un rato se levanta y sale del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, toma de una jara con agua sin siquiera molestarse en en servir primero en un baso, despues de calmarse el joven mira el reloj que marca las 4:25 de la mañana, sale de la cocina y se deja caer pesadamente en el sillon suspira un par de veces como para darse valor, gira para quedar boca arriba, suspira una ultima vez y se levanta para volver a su cuarto pero esta vez no se dirigue a la cama, se dirige al baño.

Al terminar de vestirse regresa nuevamente a la cocina, saca leche del refrigerador, pone un poco de pan en el tostador y comienza a desayunar, cuando el reloj de la recepcion del edificio marca las 5:15 el elevador se abre y de el sale un joven de aproximadamente 19 años de cabello negro corto, ojos azul cielo los cuales se ocultan debajo de unos lentes, apesar de su edad es demaciado bajo pues solo media 1.60 cuando mucho, lleva puesto el uniforme de su escuela pantalon de vestir verde oscuro, playera de vestir blanca, saco color marfil y corbata roja por ser de primero, lleva su mochila de forma descuida y al pasar saluda a encargado de recepcion.

**-Buen dia señor Kenji-**

**-Buen dia, veo que hoy se levanto temprano-** menciona el hombre mayor.

**-Si la tormenta de anoche no me dejo dormir mucho, y digame señor Kenji cuando me dira por mi nombre?-** comento sonriendo el chico

**-Lo siento es que es la costumbre no quiero equivocarme-** apenado dice el señor kenji **- que le valla bien -** agrega al ver como Samuel se dirige hacia la salida.

Samuel se despide del señor kenji y camina por la acera lentamente, el chico iba distraido por lo que no ve que 2 chicas se acercan a el, una es de cabello corto de color azul, con ojos igualmente azules y la otra de cabello castaños agarrado en una cola de cabello y ojos verdes, ambas llevan el uniforme para dama de la misma escuela, una falda tabladea verde oscuro, calcetas y blusa blanca, saco color marfil, las unicas diferencias entre ellas era la corbata de color y la altura pues mientras la joven de cabello azul tenia la corbata roja y era de la misma altura que Samuel, la otra chica le sacaba casi media cabeza y su corbata era de color azul indicando que era un grado mayor que ellos. Cuando ambas chicas alcanzan a Samuel la alta lo agarra del brazo izquierdo y la baja lo agarra de brazo.

Al estar distraido Samuel pego un grito de susto al sentir como lo abordaban por los 2 lados creyendo primero que se trataba de un asalto pero al escuchar la risa de sus amigas se suelta de ambas y camina rapidamente dejando a las chicas atras muertas de la risa.

**-jajajajjaja Sam por favor espera-** menciono la peliazul mientras intentaba controlar la risa.

**-jajajajajaja no puedo creer que gritaras debiste oirte Sam-** dijo la chica alta provocando que la peliazul perdiera su batalla contra la risa que buscaba contener.

**-Lita no es gracioso, casi me mantan de un susto-** reclamo el chico molesto dignadose a detener su paso.

**-lo siento de verdad Sam pero te estabamos llamando y no nos escuchabas por lo que Ami y yo pensamos que seria divertido-** informo lita

**-es cierto Sam te estuvimos llamando pero parecias en otro mundo casi en la luna**- confirmo Ami.

Los tres comienzan a caminar juntos y una cuadra antes de llegar se toparon en la entrada con con una joven pareja de enamorados los cuales sonrieron al verlos.

**-Michiru, Haruka aqui-**

**-hey chicas y eso que llegaron juntas?-** prengunto al verlas llegar un joven de cabellos ondulados de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos.

**-nos encontramos a Sam camino aqui-** contesto Ami

**-y eso que te levantas tan temprano neko-chan-** bromeo Haruka un chico de cabellos cortos y rubio cenizo al tiempo que revolvia el cabello de samuel

**-Haruka basta no debes molestar a la gente asi-** regaño Michiru. Tanto Michiru como Haruka portaban el uniforme escolar pero el color de sus corbatas era color naranja.

**-Y estan preparadas para los examenes-** ignorando el comentario de su compañera, Haruka hablo nuevamente recordadon asi a Ami y Sam sobre estos, divirtiendose en el proceso al ver la cara de pesar que pusieron.

**-es verdad hoy es el examen final y pasan a segundo grado**- recordo Lita

**-mira nada mas...al parecer no son las unicas preocupadas por eso-** dijo Michiru al momento que apuntaba a 2 chicas que venian caminando por la cera de enfrente con la cabeza enterrada en un libro.

**-no puedo creerlo jamas crei ver a Mina leyendo un libro de algebra y a Rei uno de quimica-** Ami dijo incredula.

**-apuesto 20 a que estan planeando cambiar de lugar entre los examenes...**

**-no lita yo te apuesto 100-** hablo Sam

**-100 a que no cambiaron?-** pregunto lita

**-no 100 a que ya lo hicieron...siempre lo hacen o por lo menos desde que las conosco y eso es mucho tiempo-** Sam camino mientras algunas risas se escuchaban a su espalda hasta quedar frente a las chicas y les arrebato los libros.

**-hey quien demonios te...-** grito la rubia y se detuvo al ver quien fue el causante.

**-Lita me debes 100-** giro sobre sus talones y las risas nuevamente estallaron.

Despues de que terminaran de reir se dirigieron cada una a su salon, Haruka y Michiru se fueron hacia la derecha, Lita siguio derecho, y las demas dieron vuelta en el primer pasillo a la derecha ya que Samuel, Ami, Rei y Mina estaban en el mismo grado. Las clases pasaron entre examenes y risas y solo hasta la salida es que se volvieron a ver.

**-estoy muerta-** se quejo Rei

**-estamos, si no llego a sacar mas de un 8 Malachite no me llevara a ver la pelicula que le pedi-** dijo Mina dramaticamente.

**-Entonces es verdad...estan saliendo-** comento Ami

**-hey por que te sorprende o a caso crees que mi relacion es tan secreta como la tuya con Zoycite-** alego Mina haciendo que Ami se sonrojara y los demas rieran

**-Mina yo creo que deberias estar mas preocupada por lo que diga Drew-**opino Michiru

**-ohhhhhh-** esclamaron horrorizadas las hermanas, despues de un momento empujaron a Haruka para alejarla de Michiru y cada una se poso aun lado

_**-cuñada-**_ hablaron las dos**_ -por favor ayudanos con el ogro de Andrew-_** Rei iniciaba la oracion y Mina la terminaba -**_ si prometemos... hacer lo que pidas por un mes-_**

La platica entre ellas continuaba mientras Haruka y Sam permanecian mas atras que las demas, Ami y Lita hablaban sobre la cafeteria. Todas trabajanban en el turno de la tarde , Lita cocinaba, Sam hacia los postres que vendian todo el dia, Haruka era repartidor y Ami y Michiru al igual que las gemelas como meseras. El cafe estaba llendo por un buen camino, sobre todo desde que habian cambiado a las jovenes y guapas meseras y a los apuestos chicos, desde el lindo chico de los postres, los guapos repartidores que eran Haruka y Malachite, el guapo dueño Andrew y los guapos amigos del dueño que todas las tarde se daban cita, los hermanos Hikawa Zoycite y Jedite asi como el guapo Neflyte Osaka, el turno de la tarde de hecho era el mas ocupado pues aun cuando Andrew estaba en ambos turnos y los empleados de la mañana no estaban nada mal esto no parecia importar a las chicas y chicos que iban a diario por la tarde despues de la escuela.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cafe se dieron cuenta de que ya habia 2 mesas ocupadas y que Hotaru las estaba atendiendo sola.

**-valla que tardaron en llegar-** reclamo Hotaru, una chica de 17 años de cabello negro el cual llevaba sujeto en una cola alta, cuando todos intentaron pasar sin ser notadas.

**-lo siento Hotaru-** Michiru fue la unica que contesto mientras corrian a cambiarse **-hola amor-** pero antes de entrar el cuarto beso a su novio el cual estaba detras de la caja registradora.

En el cuarto de empleados las chicas comenzaron a guardar sus mochilas en su locker y a sacar su uniforme, el de meseras era un kimono corto hasta la rodilla, la parte de arriba era blanca con las orrillas de color rojo, naranja, morado, azul marino, azul rey ( supongo que sabran a quien pertenece cada uno :P ) y la falda era del color de las orillas, el mandil era de color negro de tirantes que se abrochaban en la parte de atras del cuello luego se amaraba en la parte de atras de la cintuara y esta llegaba solamente hasta medio muslo y tenia 2 bolsas en la parte de abajo. Mientras que el uniforme de cocina era pantalon negro con filipina blanca, al igual que el mandil y el caballo y el cilindro era negro. (el caballo es un trapo que traen en el mandil para agarrar cosas calientes y eso) y el del de repartidor un pantalon grueso de gabardina negro con una playera polo y una chamara negra con el logo en la espalda de Cafe & Pasteleria The Crown, una cachucha negra con el logo.

Las primera en salir fue Ami la cual comenzo a ayudar a Hotaru, los siguientes fueron Lita y Sam.

**-Sam tenemos un pedido para hoy a las 6-** le dijo andrew mientras le estencia un papel.

**-Drew son demaciadas no se si pueda terminarlas a tiempo...-** dijo dudosamente el chico.

**-que pasa?-** Lita tomo el papel y despues de leerlo le reclamo molesta a su jefe **-Andrew son 350 cupcakes y son las 3 de la tarde y aun tiene que hacer los pedidos que faltan en los aparadores-**

**-lo siento pero no podiamos perder la oportunidad es un buen cliente-** Drew hizo una pequeña inclinacion para intentar clamar a si a su cocinera y de paso pedir perdon a Sam.

**-Drew cariño no deviste hacerlo, es demaciado incluso si Lita ayuda-** amonesto Michiru poniendose encontra de su novio. Despues del silencio Hotaru y Ami se unieron a las demas contra el ahora rubio que se sentia en el borde de un abismo.

**-que pasa nii-san-**

Todos volteraron en direccion a la voz, la cual era de Mina y Rei,se acercaron y despues de ver lo que su hermano habia hecho apoyaron a Sam. El incomodo momento se desvanecio cuando la campana de la puerta de la entrada sono informando asi que tenian clientes, eran 2 chicas de aproximadamente 18 años se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas y Rei se dirigio hacia ellas, tras las 2 chicas entraron una pareja de novios que tomaron asiento en la primera mesa a la derecha y Ami se movio para atenderlas, Haruka se sento en la barra a obserbar al mismo tiempo que Sam se dirigio a la cocina para empezar con su trabajo.

**-Yo puedo ayudar con el pedido-** dijo de forma entuciasta la rubia hacendo que todos pusieran cara de espanto **-que?-**

**-nada mejor ayuda a las chicas con las mesas-** dijo de forma nerviosa Andrew siendo apoyado por todos los presentes.

Y casi como si el destino quisiera ayudar varia gente entro al cafe por lo que Michiru, Hotaru y Mina se fueron a atenderlos dejando solos a la castaña y los 2 rubios.

**-uuuuuuf si ella entra a la cocina una vez mas...-** Lita no pudo terminar pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba en la cocina haciendo la mezcla para los cupcakes de chocolate, por lo que sin terminar se fue dejando solos a los rubios.

**-la unica vez que entro casi descompuso el horno y todos los demas aparatos parasaron a mejor vida-** dijo Drew dejando se caer del otro lado de la baja frente a Haruka.

**-si y Lita y todas dijimos que si volvia a entras te quedarias sin empleados y eso incluia a los del turno de la mañana-** le contesto Haruka

**-ni me lo recuerdes Ruka-**

En la cocina Sam comezo a bartir la masa que ya tenia lista en 2 charolas de 25 mientras Lita preparaba varias ordenes, Malachite Aino habia llegado 15 m despues de que llegaran las chicas pues habia llevado un pastel a domicilio, los hermanos Hikawa habian llegado, Ziocite para vijilar que nadie se acercara a Ami y Jedite para hacer puntos con Drew que tenia prohibido a las gemelas salir con alguien hasta que cumpliera 30, razon por la que Mal y Mina estaban saliendo a escondidas pero Jedite no queria eso, el queria demostrarle a Drew que queria algo serio con su hermana.

Cuando todo parecio calmarse un poco Hotaru entro a la cocina para ayudar a Sam a decorar los cupcakes, los cuales eran de chocolate con un glaseado suizo de color rosa pastel y con chispas de chocolate en forma de estrellas, Sam seguia haciendo mas mezcla mientras sacaba del horno las charoras, a las 4:45 salieron los ultimos y solo estaban esperando a que enfriaran para poder decorarlos, despues de un momento de descanso para casi todos el cafe se quedo solo, cerraron 20 m antes de lo normal y en ese tiempo fue usado por todos para cenar o conversar con sus parejas. En una de las mesas Ami y Ziocite hablaban sobre lo que harian en su dia libre, dos mesas despues Hotaru, Lita y Haruka hablaban sobre una amiga en comun de la cual estaban preocupadas, en una mesa del centro Drew y Michiru estaban tomados de las manos mientras sonreian como tontos, en otra de las mesas Minay Rei planeaban como engañar a su hermano para que pudieran salir con sus enamorados aprovechando que su hermano estaba enbobado con su novia y amiga,en la barra Jedite, Malachite y Neflyte que habia llegado hace casi una hora.

La unica persona que parecia no dar señales de vida era Samuel el cual se encontraba acostado en una de las bancas de los vestidores pues en la noche no habia podido dormir bien y esta tarde cuando porfin habia tenido un respiro se quedo profundamente dormido o al menos eso penso pues despues de un momento se desperto completamente asustado cuando escucho un estruendo serca.


End file.
